About Loud and Lust
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: (Oneshot) Se fosse parar para pensar, aquela primeira vez tinha sido o sexo mais doce que ambos já fizeram, pagava para ver a cara de Saori se ela tivesse visto as outras vezes. Resposta ao Desafio Perva proposta no grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook. YAOI/LEMON. FINALIZADA


**N/A:** Olá pessoal!

A fic é uma resposta ao desafio perva feito na página Saint Seiya Ficwriters. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e tudo mais, a fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Conteúdo yaoi e lemon (sexo entre dois homens). Não gosta, não leia, não sou obrigada a ficar recebendo reviews de haters depois me xingando. Mas o lemon tá bem leve na minha opinião n.n

Aos que ficaram, as partes em itálico no texto são coisas que ocorrem no presente, as partes normais ocorrem no passado, como um flashback, mas sem sinalização, vocês vão entender o por que.

Boa leitura. Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

_Ele olhou para o homem nu em sua cama com seus olhos azuis faiscando de tesão e expectativa; o homem encontrava-se algemado, amordaçado e vendado, mas Ikki sabia que ele também estava excitado... Muito excitado, pelo que a dura ereção erguida em seu baixo ventre acusava._

_O oriental adorava tê-lo tão entregue a si daquele jeito , Hyoga era delicioso, quente e totalmente receptivo, aquela relação nascera inesperadamente, mas Fênix era incapaz de negar que o russo o atraíra desde a primeira vez que o vira - embora nessa época ainda pensasse em ser hetero - a elegância do loiro, mesmo quando lutava, por diversas vezes deu a Ikki ganas de tombá-lo ali mesmo e fazê-lo seu._

_Mas só foi acontecer quando, numa noite de calor infernal, Ikki foi dar um mergulho na piscina da Mansão Kido e flagrou Hyoga observando-o, naquela ocasião o loiro tinha ficado até tarde trabalhando na Fundação Graad e fora comer algo na cozinha quando viu Ikki._

_O moreno lembrava-se nitidamente._

O russo não conseguia nem mesmo esconder o quão excitado estava, aqueles olhos cerúleos brilhavam à luz fraca, estavam com o dobro do tamanho normal, Fênix podia ver como o peito subia e descia rapidamente numa respiração descompassada, seus lábios estavam entreabertos em um convite mudo, e aquele olhar... Aquele olhar era pura luxúria e o moreno viu-se atraído por ele.

Ikki caminhou até o loiro, a luz cintilava em sua pele molhada, sortudas gotículas de água escorriam por seu corpo, e o olhar de Hyoga arrastou-se por seu corpo e mordeu os lábios quanto mais perto chegavam.

- Gosta, pato?

Não adiantava nem tentar negar, estava muito evidente, naquele momento era mais honroso dizer a verdade.

- Muito. - admitiu.

Ikki levou uma das mãos à face do loiro e com o polegar, traçou o contorno daqueles lábios macios, a boca de Hyoga capturou aquele dedo e o sugou, passando levemente a língua pela ponta olhando o moreno de modo significativo.

A visão de Ikki perdeu o foco por alguns segundos, estaria sonhando? Tomou a boca do loiro possessivamente, sua língua exigiu passagem por aqueles lábios e Hyoga não se fez de rogado e correspondeu àquele beijo avidamente.

Fênix, ainda sem quebrar o beijo, foi guiando o loiro até a parede, onde o prensou. Hyoga gemeu, Ikki desceu sua boca até o pescoço do outro, sugando-o de modo a deixar marca, mais tarde Fênix descobriria o quanto aquela pele de alabastro marcava com facilidade e o quanto ele adorava isso.

As mãos de Hyoga percorriam todo o corpo do moreno, seus dedos delineavam os músculos desenvolvidos pelos anos de treino árduo, as costas largas, aquela bunda... Não resistiu ao apertá-la, Ikki gemeu e colou ainda mais seus corpos, apertando sua ereção contra a do loiro, já bem visível mesmo sob a calça social preta.

O russo mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do moreno enquanto suas mãos brincavam displicentes com o elástico da sunga preta, Ikki capturou aqueles lábios novamente, estava ficando louco, apertava aquele corpo a seu bel prazer nunca fora um homem muito controlado e os gemidos de Hyoga contribuíam para o seu descontrole.

Sem cerimônia, Ikki livrou-se da gravata que o russo usava e puxou a camisa cinza, os botões voaram e mais um pedaço daquele corpo foi revelado para o deleite do leonino. O russo desvencilhou-se de seus braços com um sorriso lascivo, puxando o oriental pelo pulso, caminhou até uma das espreguiçadeiras de Saori. Empurrou Ikki, de modo que o moreno deitou-se, subiu em cima dele deixando novamente seus dedos percorrerem aquele corpo que o enlouquecia, debruçou-se sobre Fênix jamais quebrando o contato ocular, o oriental o olhava com tamanha luxúria que o russo sentia que podia ter um orgasmo apenas com aquele olhar, sua boca foi em direção a um mamilo, o qual sugou com vontade enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o outro, sua outra mão desceu até a sunga de Ikki, passou as unhas levemente na virilha e um pouco abaixo da barriga do outro, sentindo os arrepios involuntários do moreno.

Hyoga sorriu.

Ikki era bastante sensível.

Desceu lentamente distribuindo beijos pelo abdome de Fênix e quando chegou ao baixo ventre, tirou a sunga libertando seu membro e ouvindo um suspiro de alívio. Hyoga o admirou por um tempo, lambeu os lábios e lançou um olhar maldoso para Ikki. Antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse assimilar o significado daquele olhar, deixou um gemido profundo e gutural escapar de sua garganta.

Hyoga o sugava loucamente, rapidamente, de forma faminta, tão intenso que Ikki estava começando a se perder em seus gemidos. Cisne fazia pressão em sua boca e apertava os lábios, sugava a glande, passava a língua na fenda, sugava de novo, apertava mais, sugava mais, e mais e mais.

Ikki já não tinha controle sobre si, seus pensamentos viraram pó, se Hyoga continuasse daquele jeito seu orgasmo chegaria cedo demais.

O russo deleitava-se com os gemidos produzidos pelo moreno, adorava ter o domínio da situação, Ikki o estimulava a ir mais além e apesar de o loiro querer sentir o gosto do outro, quando os intervalos dos gemidos de Ikki aumentaram, Hyoga obrigou-se a parar o que fazia recebendo um murmúrio de protesto.

Mas mal Cisne parou, Ikki ergueu o torso e fez o outro levantar-se da espreguiçadeira, abaixou as calças do russo, levando junto a cueca deixando amostra a rígida ereção do loiro. Hyoga mordeu os lábios ao sentir a boca incandescente do oriental tomando seu membro de forma lenta e torturante, soltava gemidos contidos, Ikki queria deixá-lo louco e estava conseguindo.

Ainda sem interromper a felação, o oriental levou dois dedos à boca de Hyoga, que os acolheu com prazer, sugando-os e enchendo de saliva. Ikki fez com que o loiro sentasse em seu colo, de frente para si, Hyoga o beijou, enquanto isso Ikki levou seus dedos à entrada do loiro, colocou o primeiro dígito, movendo circularmente, Hyoga começou a rebolar em seu colo estimulando os membros de ambos. Fênix conteve um gemido mordendo o ombro alvo sentindo o gosto ferroso de sangue, mas Cisne nem pareceu notar, pois a outra mão do moreno o masturbava para diminuir o desconforto dos dedos em seu traseiro.

- Ikki, pare com isso - o russo pediu suplicante - Sou um cavaleiro, já senti dores piores. Quero você em mim. Agora.

Fênix sentiu o pênis latejar de antecipação. Retirou os dedos, Hyoga rebolou mais uma vez antes de ajeitar o membro do outro em sua entrada. Desceu devagar, crispou os lábios com a dor lacerante fazendo com que Fênix se assustasse por um momento e fizesse menção de tirar, mas o loiro não deixou, quando finalmente estava totalmente dentro, Hyoga respirou fundo, Ikki continuava masturbando-o, o que ajudou para que Hyoga se recuperasse mais rápido

O leonino lutava para não se mexer, oh Zeus, Hyoga era tão apertado, podia senti-lo tentando expulsar seu membro de dentro dele, isso o excitava.

Cisne começou a mover-se, devagar no começo, mas logo ganhou velocidade e estava cavalgando Ikki loucamente. Ambos gemiam alto, era impossível que alguém na mansão ainda não tivesse acordado, Fênix o segurava firmemente pela bunda guiando a penetração, o pênis de Hyoga pressionado entre os dois abdomes era estimulado sem piedade, logo o loiro atingiu o orgasmo.

Ikki aproveitou o recente gozo do parceiro para mudar de posição, Hyoga ficou de quatro, mas o olhar provocativo que tornar-se-ia a marca do loiro jamais o deixou. Fênix o penetrou novamente e começou a estocar fortemente, numa dessas estocadas, Hyoga gemeu diferente, um gemido mais longo e prazeroso.

- Achei - o moreno cantarolou.

As investidas continuaram naquele ponto fazendo o loiro ver estrelas e começar a ter uma nova ereção. Ikki o segurava de maneira forte, que deixaria marcas em sua cintura, mas o aquariano estava adorando, masturbava-se no ritmo das estocadas e gemia.

Ikki já tinha perdido completamente a linha de raciocínio enquanto afundava-se naquele corpo, os gemidos roucos de Hyoga eram um poderoso afrodisíaco, então sentiu o canal apertar-se mais, seguido por um longo suspiro de deleite evidenciando um novo orgasmo do loiro e Ikki não conseguiu mais aguentar, com uma ultima profunda estocada, atingiu o clímax e liberou-se dentro do loiro.

_Oh, aquela noite fora interessante, principalmente porque Saori estava esperando-os na sala para lhes pregar um sermão sobre como deveriam fazer aquele tipo de coisa num lugar privado._

_Ikki não duvidava que a performance tinha sido vista por muitos moradores da mansão naquela noite... Ou pelo menos os que tinham o quarto virado para a piscina._

_Olhou novamente para seu amante atado à cama. Se fosse parar para pensar, aquele primeira vez tinha sido o sexo mais doce que amos já fizeram, pagava para ver a cara de Saori se ela tivesse visto as outras vezes._

_- Ikki? - Hyoga o chamou._

_- Com pressa, Alexei? - Fênix provocou._

_O moreno quase podia sentir aqueles olhos fuzilando-o pela demora, o russo poderia libertar-se das algemas com extrema facilidade afinal, era Hyoga de Cisne, mas Ikki sabia que ele não o faria para que a brincadeira não perdesse a graça, afinal, era do conhecimento do leonino que o loiro gostava daquilo tanto quanto ele._

_Mas Hyoga apenas respirou fundo e abriu seu melhor sorriso lascivo._

_- Por você? Sempre._

_Eles tinham uma relação estranha, não se amavam, mas o sexo era incrível e por hora isso bastava, ninguém estava pensando ali, apenas viviam o momento da melhor forma que podiam._

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** Heeeeeeyyyyy! Eu fiz! Meu primeiro yaoi oficial e já com lemon!

Ai pessoal sejam legais nos reviews, eu tenho MUITA dificuldade em escrever cenas de sexo, mesmo hentai, mas tentei fazer algo legal pro desafio.

Acho que é isso!

Beijos!


End file.
